1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an image recording and adhering apparatus for forming an image the same as the printed image on sheets of card stock (mail card) or sheets of paper in general.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When photocopying an original, it is generally known that an intermediate image is formed first in the form of tonal image and then copied onto the sheet of paper in general such as card stock (mail card) and the like by using a copying apparatus. However, this photocopying method is not sufficient enough to provide a good printing quality due to the intermediate process using and intermediate image formed by tonal materials.
In connection with the use of this type of an intermediate image, there is a well-known photosensitive sheet such as for example disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 58-23025 (U.S. Pat. No. 4440,846) or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 58-88739 (U.S. Pat. No. 4399,209). There are two types of this kind of photosensitive sheet, namely what is termed the self-contained type and the transfer type. The photosensitive sheet of self-contained type consists of three layers, a sheet-form support, developing agents layer and microcapsule layer encapsulating chromogenic materials, photocuring resins, a sensitizer and a polymerization initiator.
When a photofilm-type original is located over the photosensitive sheet, light only permeates through the non-imaged portion of the photofilm into the microcapsules corresponding to the non-imaged portion of the original. When exposed to light, these microcapsules are cured while the other microcapsules, not exposed to light, are not cured. This photosensitive sheet is then pressed between press rollers. The uncured microcapsules are ruptured while the cured microcapsules are left unbroken on the photosensitive sheet.
Here, the cured microcapsules are exposed to light through the non-imaged portion of the original. As a result, chromogenic materials are effused from the ruptured microcapsules and chemically developed with the developing agents of the developing agents layer, thus coloring the photocopied image.
On the other hand, when the transfer-type photosensitive sheet is used, there is only a microcapsule layer formed on the photosensitive sheet but not the developing agents thereunder. Due to this, chromogenic materials effused from the microcapsules are chemically reacted with the developing agents which are separately prepared on another developing agents layer.
Usually, the surface of the photosensitive sheet exposed to light is overlapped with this separate developing agents layer and then pressed altogether by press rollers. When pressed, the chromogenic materials are effused from the microcapsules of the photosensitive sheet and chemically reacted with the developing agents coated on the separate developing agents layer. Being reacted with the developing agents layer, the coloring reaction occurs on the developing agents layer surface, causing the photocopied image with colors corresponding to the original.
In either one of the exposing systems, self-contained type or transfer-type with separate developing agents layer, an electronic photoprinting system in which light is applied to the photosensitive sheet is employed, thus enabling a high quality photocopying image.
However, it is impossible to photocopy with such high quality on a sheet as mail card or plain paper and therefore the applied use of this photocopying to any other sheets of paper or card stock is strictly limited.
Actually, it is rather difficult to photocopy such sheets of paper as mail card or card stock. So these kinds of paper are adhered with another sheet which are photocopied and chemically reacted for coloring inside the sheet carrying microcapsules or with the separate developing agents layer.
Though the photocopying on the specific sheets of paper such as mail cards or plain paper can be replaced by adhering another photocopied sheet in this manner, there is a drawback that the sheets are double folded with specific sheet of paper and the photocopied paper in one sheet of paper, resulting in large in thickness and deteriorated finish of photocopied card.
The prior art related to the present invention is disclosed in patent applications filed by the same applicant which include Japanese Patent Applications No. 62-107026 filed on Apr. 30, 1987, 61-304993 filed on Dec. 19, 1987, 62-142557 filed on June 8, 1987, 62-45690 filed on Feb. 27, 1987, 62-196669 filed on Aug. 6, 1987, 62-45687 filed on Feb. 27, 1987, 62-150901 filed on June 17, 1987, 62-70505 filed on Mar. 26, 1987, 62-101026 filed on Apr. 30, 1987, 62-142557 filed on June 8, 1987, 62-193381 filed on July 31, 1987, 62-196670 filed on Aug. 6, 1987, 62-212328 filed on Aug. 26, 1987, and 62-228846 filed on Sept. 11, 1987.